


SPN Challenge:- After-Date Night

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tag tos15e14, word:-honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:-honor.When Sam returns from his date with Eileen, Dean wants to know all the details!
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	SPN Challenge:- After-Date Night

"So how did your date work out, Sammy? As your big brother, I should be in on all the juicy details."

"When you share YOUR 'details', I'll share mine," his sibling replied, shrugging out of his coat.

"Come on dude don't be like that. Gimme a little more to work with here. I won't snitch, scout's honor!"  
The grin on Dean's face was so idiotic that Sam couldn't avoid bursting into laughter, something which had eluded him for a long time.

The most Sam remembered managing ultimately was a watery smile. Their current situation left little to be optimistic about.  
However, it had been an entertaining night out and he and Eileen had left each other on a high. Sam had to give his brother credit when he kept repeating that getting laid was good for the soul as well as the body.

"Fix me a coffee and I might just give you some pointers on how to relate to the fair sex," Sam grinned.

"Oh! This I gotta hear. I don't want to dampen your enthusiasm, Sam, but you DO know who's the expert."  
"Nope. All I know is that you THINK you're the expert!"

"That's a low blow, Sammy. Let's see if you can back it up."

As the brothers made their way to the kitchen, at least for now, Chuck, Amara, and the fate of the universe could wait!


End file.
